They Were Happy
by Livvi May
Summary: Hazel watches her happy grandkids run around. / A bad summary, give it a shot. Please enjoy!


**A/N: A short one-shot, because I love Frazel and I rarely find stuff that's all about them.**

 **For shiiki, who's given me a lot of inspiration lately. Thank you and keep writing so well!**

* * *

Hazel gazed fondly at the little kids running all across her yard behind the pastel blue house in New Rome. Even when her granddaughter, Pepper, shredded up the garden, Hazel smiled and simply told her to be careful. The little girl just grinned her trouble-maker smile, no doubt from her grandfather. As if the son of Poseidon had been called, he walked over to Hazel.

"Look at this..." He had aged just like everyone else, but his eyes maintained their youth. A ruby came flying dangerously close his head, but it was knocked out of the air by Hazel's son, Jade. Frank had chosen the name. Since jade was often used in ancient China, it seemed only fitting that he had recieved the ability to summon precious stones and his sister, Sammy, hadn't. Jade chased after his children and told them off.

Hazel raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Standing and watching my grandchildren throw impossibly sharp gemstones at your eyes. It _is_ a beautiful sight."

Percy threw his head back and laughed. His laughter was infectious, and a grin broke out on Hazel's face. Hazel stood and gave his cheek a sisterly kiss. "I still can't believe that your fish brained son fell for my strategic daughter."

"He gets it from his father," Percy grinned that same smile Pepper had inherited from him. He received a soft smack from Hazel with it. Frank came over and stood next to the two with Annabeth in tow. The blonde girl rarely let her curls out of a ponytail, but she had managed her hair into a braid. She had skinny jeans and a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt, as if being 50 didn't matter at all. Percy wrapped his arm around her lovingly and kissed her cheek.

"Look at them. They're all bound to be smart. Between Athena and Mars... what could go wrong?" Annabeth smiled.

"Um, that?" Percy motioned towards a little boy shadow-traveling across the yard and landing on top of someone else. And a girl changing into a bear that had at least a couple hundred pounds over her cousins and siblings. Another boy dousing the yard from the kiddie pool.

"Spoke too soon, Annabeth," Frank grinned at Annabeth and the quartet broke into laughter.

Sammy Jackson picked up the boy that had doused the yard and began to take him inside. On her way, she did a double take. "Mr. and Mrs. Jackson! Good to see you!" She turned to the little boy with sea green eyes. "Isn't that right, Luke? Say hi to Gandma and Grandpa!"

"Hi!" The boy, Luke, giggled.

"Sammy, honestly, call us Percy and Annabeth. If you're married to our son, it's all we insist upon." Annabeth smiled and leaned into Percy's side. Sammy smiled and the smile quickly turned to worry as she pulled her son away from the edge of the table he sat on.

"Okay, I'll work on it. Make sure Magnus doesn't kill the kids, please? Luke did some not so pleasant stuff..." Sammy looked at him with love written all over her face.

"Here, Sammy, I'll take care of Luke. It's the least I can do to help. Besides, don't tell Magnus or he'll weasel out of everything, but I miss little kids. It's nice to have them around again.

Sammy gave Annabeth a grateful look, like she'd just had the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders. She handed the curly haired boy to his grandmother. Annabeth took him inside cooing.

Hazel studied her daughter for a moment. She had frizzy cinnamon hair pushed back with a white bandana and almond shaped eyes like Frank's. Her eyes were dark, nearly black, and glittered with love for the two kids running around the yard that were hers. Her cheeks cheeks were rosy from running around with her kids on her Asian complexion. Sammy had always been sweet and loving, except for on the battlefield. Sammy, with the ability to change animals and the occasional blessing of Mars... well, _beast_ didn't quite cover what she was on the field.

Sammy smiled at Hazel and took her hand, leading her to play with the kids.

"Grandma!" Pepper cried, "Show us gems!" Hazel didn't like showing the kids how she brought gems from the earth. She didn't want to hurt them. Sammy nodded and Hazel put her hand over the ground.

"What do you guys want to see?"

"Amethyst?" Molly asked quietly. She was just like her mother, Lilly. Molly had dark purple eyes and curly black hair with elfish features.

"Sure, come here, Molly, you can help me," Hazel knew this little girl would be able to summon a precious stone. Hazel put Molly's hand on the ground too and reached deep under ground. Amethyst was so far under the crust. Finally Hazel sensed it. Hot, deep in the earth, and only a small piece. That was good. She focused on it and brought it closer to the surface so Molly would be able to sense it.

Molly's eyes flashed open. "I can feel it!" Hazel stopped pulling on the stone when she saw Molly concentrating so hard her eyes crossed. "Almost... here..." the amethyst came above ground with a soft pop. Molly raised it above her head in triumph. "I got it! Look, Daddy!" She ran over to Jade with her piece of amethyst to show her father.

"Wow! All by yourself?" He took the piece of amethyst from her and looked at it, sending Hazel a wink.

"Yeah! Isn't it pretty! Can we take it home?"

"Go ask Mommy. I bet she'll like it. And I bet she'll say yes!" He gently pushed her in the direction of her mother.

Jade looked up at Hazel and gave her a grateful look. Sammy laughed with the kids. Magnus showed Luke a trick with the water. Lilly sat with Molly and they looked at their gemstone. Hazel's family was happy. Perhaps, her family would live safely. Perhaps it would last for centuries.

But all that really mattered, was they were happy.

* * *

 **A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, or New Rome. They are Rick Riordan's!**

 **I rarely see stuff that's mostly about Frank and Hazel, so I decided to write it myself! I think I want to upload a a cute one shot every Wednesday! (it's Wednesday here, anyhow) Anyone in favor of Wednesday Won-Shots? Please review! All constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
